wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Horus
thumb|230px|Horus LuperkalHorus '''zwany też '''Luperkal czy też Mistrzem Wojny (ang. Warmaster) – był jednym z dwudziestu Prymarchów stworzonych przez Imperatora w ramach owoców Projektu Patriarcha, nadludzi mających pomóc Imperatorowi w podboju galaktyki. Sprawował pieczę nad XVI legionem Księżycowych Wilków. Był też bezpośrednim sprawcą największej wojny domowej w historii ludzkiej rasy - Herezji Horusa. Odnalezienie Podobnie jak inni Prymarchowie Horus został uprowadzony przez moce Chaosu, a jego kapsuła rozbiła się na niedaleko oddalonym od Terry księżycu zwanym Cthonią. Wielka Krucjata thumb|250x250px|Horus Mistrz Wojny Horus był pierwszym Prymarchą odnalezionym (jako dziecko) przez Imperatora, tuż na początku Wielkiej Krucjaty. Z tego powodu stał się jego ulubionym synem, albowiem uczył się i dorastał u jego boku, od początku chłonąc niezbędną wiedzę. Przez długi czas był jedynym odnalezionym Patriarchą, dzięki czemu poznał myśli i plany swego ojca znacznie lepiej, niż którykolwiek z jego braci. Z biegiem lat dołączali do niego kolejni odnajdywani Prymarchowie, jednak to Horus pozostawał ulubionym synem Imperatora. Imperator uratował życie Horusowi w czasie, gdy wpadli w zasadzkę w bitwie o Rillis. Horus zrewanżował się, zabijając wielkiego Orka na planecie Gorro, gdy ten chciał zabić jego ojca. Pomiędzy tym dwojgiem wykształciła się niezwykła więź, skutkująca wydawałoby się bezgranicznym przywiązaniem Horusa do przywódcy ludzkości. Mistrz Wojny Postępy Wielkiej Krucjaty udowodniły niesłychany geniusz taktyczny Horusa. Instynktownie wiedział kiedy, gdzie, jak i kogo posłać do walki. Nie okazywał żadnej litości dla tych, którzy sprzeciwili się Imperatorowi, lecz starał się chronić niewinnych przed niepotrzebnym rozlewem krwi. Prócz tego miał niespotykany talent. Potrafił każde starcie zmienić w swoje zwycięstwo. Imperator szybko dostrzegł jego zalety i po sukcesie kampanii na Ullanor awansował go do rangi Mistrza Wojny. Horus, jako pierwszy w historii otrzymał tak zaszczytny tytuł, tym samym stając się najważniejszym po Imperatorze człowiekiem w Imperium. Dostał on pod swe rozkazy wszystkie siły zbrojne Imperium Człowieka. Osobiście poznał każdego ze swych braci, dzięki czemu dobrze znał ich możliwości oraz legionów przez nich dowodzonych. Najlepszy kontakt miał z Sanguiniusem, Rogalem Dornem, Fulgrimem oraz Magnusem. Kampania Fałszywego Imperatora Pierwszą poważną walką, jaką Horus przeprowadził po nadaniu miana Mistrza Wojny, była pacyfikacja układu zwanego później Sześćdziesiąt trzy dziewiętnaście. Początkowo rozmowy z władcami tego układu były pomyślne. Horus wysłał jako delegację dyplomatyczną swego ukochanego członka Kwadry i przyjaciela Sejanusa. Został on jednak zdradziecko zabity przez sługi fałszywego imperatora. Przyczyną zmiany nastawienia władców układu było ich przekonanie o tym, że to ich planeta jest prawdziwą Terrą i to ich imperatorowi należy oddawać cześć. Nie chcąc zaogniać konfliktu Luperkal błagał o opamiętanie i wysłał drugą misję dyplomatyczną pod dowództwem Maloghursta. Ta delegacja podzieliła losy pierwszej i Mistrz Wojny nie mając innego wyjścia rozkazał atak. Mimo oporu obrońców siły Wilków odniosły zwycięstwo. W czasie walk o miasto ostatni żołnierze wroga przystali na pertraktacje o kapitulacji. W ostatniej chwili jednak Garviel Loken, jeden z najznamienitszych Marines w służbie Mistrza Wojny wykrył, że była to w rzeczywistości próba zamachu. Na chwilę przed pojawieniem się Horusa rozpętała się walka. Gdy Prymarcha pojawił się na wieży, udało mu się uratować przebywającego tam Lokena. Kampania była prawie zakończona. Zostały tylko Szeptunie, z którymi szybko się rozprawiono. Wraz z mianowaniem Horusa na Mistrza Wojny skaza, która miała później doprowadzić do wybuchu Herezji, zaczęła kiełkować. Przyczyną kłopotów Horusa był ogrom odpowiedzialności, jaką złożył na jego karb Imperator, a na którą nie był tak naprawdę przygotowany. Począwszy od niechęci, jaką część jego braci darzyła jego nominację, poprzez konieczność kordynowania działań całej armii Imperium, aż do osobistego doglądania spraw swojego Legionu- to wszystko sprawiało, że Mistrz Wojny poddawany był nieustającej presji. Horus oprócz prowadzenia swego legionu do walki, musiał zmierzyć się także z nowym wrogiem- biurokracją imperialną. Nowo powołana Rada Terry ingerowała w plany Mistrza Wojny i rozszerzała swoje wpływy, budząc tym samym niechęć Marines, którzy przelewali krew w imię Imperium. To także Rada Terry, nieudolnie maskując swoje działania poprzez powoływanie się na wolę Imperatora, rozkazała ściągać od nowo przyłączonych terytoriów Imperialną dziesięcinę. Horus i inni Prymarchowie doskonale rozumieli, że takie działanie prędzej czy później doprowadzi do wybuchu. Oprócz tego, do Horusa udawały się nieprzebrane delegacje z całej galaktyki, żądające jego zainteresowania i pomocy. Jedni domagali się audiencji w sprawie podatków, inni wnosili o udzielenie wsparcia w tej czy innej kampanii wojskowej. Horus nagle zrozumiał, że każda jego decyzja i każdy jego rozkaz może zniszczyć Imperium. W głębi serca wiedział ze jest zwykłym żołnierzem i nie jest gotowy, by dźwigać taki ciężar. To, z czym najbardziej nie mógł się pogodzić, była decyzja Imperatora o opuszczeniu Wielkiej Krucjaty i udaniu się na Terrę. Przyczynę tej decyzji Imperator zachował dla siebie, nie informując nawet swojego ukochanego syna, czego Horus w skrytości serca nie mógł mu wybaczyć. W obowiązkach pomagał mu cudem uratowany Maloghurst i przybyły kapelan Niosących Słowo Erebus. Ten drugi przybył w celu poproszenia o pomoc, ale widząc kłopoty Horusa zaczął mu doradzać. Jego słowa miały przynieść efekty dużo później. Rzeźnia Po podbiciu sześćdziesiąt trzy dziewiętnaście trzy Horus chciał ruszyć dalej, jednak jego flota odebrała sygnał pomocy. Był on nadawany przez ekspedycję Krwawych Aniołów. Mistrz Wojny zebrał siły szybkiego reagowania i poleciał udzielić pomocy. Na orbicie zidentyfikowano jednak nie tylko siły Aniołów, ale i okręty Dzieci Imperatora pod dowództwem, jak się później okazało, Eidolon-a. Szybka analiza dokonana przez Prymarchę ukazała ogrom katastrofy. Podczas narady Horus jako jedyny zwrócił uwagę na sygnał, jaki był nadawany z orbity, jednakże nikt nie mógł go zidentyfikować. Uważając, że obie ekspedycje naziemne są już stracone, chciał dokonać orbitalnego bombardowania, ale jeden z członków Kwadry Tarik Torgaddon zdołał go od tego odwieść. Podczas, gdy Horus podejmował decyzję o losach planety, Tarik odkrył sygnały świadczące, że ktoś tam żyje. Mistrz Wojny zezwolił mu na desant i ocenienie sytuacji. Gdy Astartes powrócił, Horus wraz z przybyłym w między czasie Panem Aniołów zdecydowali się na eksterminację Megarachnidów - rasy zamieszkującej ten glob. Wojna była bezlitosna, ale skończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Pod jej sam koniec z flotą Imperium skontaktowała się obca rasa-Intereksowie. Okazało się, że to oni nadawali sygnał, mający odwieść siły Imperium od ataku na Megarachnidów. Synowie Horusa Po początkowej nieufności siły Imperium i obcych zaczęły negocjacje. Spotkały się one z wrogością innych Marines. Doszło nawet do ciężkiej kłótni miedzy Horusem i Abaddonem. Powodem tego było to, że Intereksi sprzymierzyli się z Xenosami. Jednak Mistrz Wojny chciał najpierw spróbować pokojowych metod. W tym celu udał się na planetę Xenobia Principsi. Tam rozmowy dyplomatyczne były dalej kontynuowane, jednak w pewnym momencie utknęły w martwym punkcie. Frustracja Horusa narastała. Dzięki przypadkowej rozmowie miedzy Lokenem a Jephta Naudem zagadka się wyjaśniła. Impas był spowodowany obawami Interreksów, że Horus i jego siły były spaczone Chaosem. Jednak zrozumienie przyszło za późno. Ktoś napadł na muzeum Inerreksów, zabił kustosza i skradł Antame – poświęcone ostrze Kinebrachów. Rozmowy zostały zerwane i doszło do wymiany ognia. Po tym wydarzeniu Horus zdecydował się w końcu na zmianę nazwy swego legionu na tę, którą wcześniej proponował Imperator - Synowie Horusa. Davin i Spaczenie Jakiś czas po walce z Interrexem do Luperkala przybyła Petronela Vivar. Chciała zostać osobistą upamietniaczką Horusa. Ten po ocenie jej charakteru wyraził zgodę. Był to szok dla większości Marines, bo upamiętniacze nie cieszyli się dobrą reputacją. W między czasie, za namową Erebusa, Horus udał się na planetę Davin, gdzie dowiedział się, iż jego dawny przyjaciel Eugane Temba sprzeciwił się Imperatorowi. Erebus podjudził Horusa do ataku twierdząc, że zdrajca sprzeciwił się nie tyle Imperatorowi, co Horusowi. Temba wraz ze swymi ludźmi ukrył się na jednym z księżyców Davina. Kiedy Luperkal i jego legion wylądowali na księżycu szybko odkryli, że księżyc się zmienił pod wypływem jakiejś wrogiej siły. Powierzchnia gniła i wyglądała jak zainfekowana, a wszędzie unosiła się gęsta, cuchnąca mgła. Zostali zaatakowani przez martwe ciała ludzi Temby wspierane przez Nosicieli Zarazy. Rozgorzała zaciekłą walka. Podczas niej Horus uratował przypadkiem zestrzeloną przez Dies Irae Pertonelę. Po odparciu ataku Marines odnaleźli okręt Temby, który był zniszczony i wyglądał jakby stał tam od wieków. U jego podstawy doszło do kłótni. Loken błagał Horusa by nie wchodził do okrętu, ale Luperkal uniesiony dumą odmówił. Zgodził się tylko na ostrzelanie wraku przez Tytany, co też uczyniono. Horus wraz z niewielką obstawą wszedł do środka w poszukiwaniu zdrajcy. Podczas penetracji wraku został rozdzielony od towarzyszy. Zaczął mieć wątpliwości czy słusznie postąpił, ale nie wycofał się. W końcu doszedł na mostek, gdzie zrozumiał co się stało. Okręt i księżyc splugawiła Osnowa. Wtedy ujrzał też Tembę zdeformowanego przez chaos, a u jego stóp ciało jednego z Astares. Zaczęli rozmawiać. Temba z wyrzutem wypomniał Mistrzowi Wojny, jak to pod wpływem dumy zostawił go na tej planecie, gnany chęcią osiągnięcia wojennej sławy. Temba dzierżył w swej ręce tajemniczy miecz, który już wcześniej pojawił się w historii - anatamę. Po tej wymianie zdań dawni przyjaciele zaczęli toczyć pojedynek. Temba posługując się anatamą, która wzmacniała umiejętności szermiercze posiadacza, był godnym przeciwnikiem. W czasie walki niestabila otoczka Osnowy Temby nieraz niknęła, ukazując przerażonego dokonywanymi czynami dawnego przyjaciela Horusa. Pomimo ran, Horusowi udało się szybkim wypadem zabić przeciwnika. W czasie zadawania ciosu Tembie antama trafiła jednak także Luperkala, raniąc go w bark. Po powaleniu wroga Horus usiadł nad ciałem swego przyjaciela, który w ostatnich słowach przeprosił go za słabość i zdradę, która doprowadziła do jego sprzymierzenia się z mocami Osnowy. Po jego śmierci Horus nie był w stanie powstrzymać łez. W tym momencie odnaleźli go jego towarzysze. Mimo odniesionych ran wyszedł z okrętu o własnych silach, jednak wkrótce siły gwałtownie go opuściły i Horus osunął się w ramiona wiernych mu żołnierzy. Przerażona Kwadra zabrała go na pokład Mściwego Ducha. Zanim Marines przybyli na statek wszyscy już wiedzieli, co się stało. Cała załoga przerażona dochodzącymi ich wieściami o śmiertelnych ranach Mistrza Wojny, czekała na ich przybycie w hangarze. Kiedy Marines niosący ciało opuścili rampę, aby czym prędzej zanieść Horusa na pokład medyczny, utorowali sobie drogę pośród tłumu pięściami i bronią, dopuszczając się w ten sposób niepotrzebnej masakry. Jednak nawet specjalistyczna pomoc medyczna nie wystarczała, bowiem stan Horusa pogarszał się z każdą chwilą. Ciężko ranny Horus, znajdując się w agonii, wezwał do siebie swoją osobistą upamiętniaczkę, pragnąc przekazać jej swoje ostatnie słowa. Wypowiedział wówczas wiele sekretnych informacji, które mogłyby wstrząsnąć podstawami Imperium. Zdumiona Petronela Vivar odkryła ludzką część natury Horusa, który tak jak każdy człowiek miał swoje słabości i upadki. Ujawnienie przez Mistrza Wojny konfliktów wewnętrznych, które niczym rak coraz gwałtowniej atakowały Imperium, wstrząsnęła upamiętniaczką, której tak jak większości ludziom, Wielka Krucjata jawiła się jako niezwykła i wspaniała idea, przy której wszyscy zgodnie współpracują. Horus zdradził również, że nie powinien zostać Mistrzem Wojny, bowiem nie był dość silny ani dość godzien tego miana. Jego zdaniem na ten tytuł zasługiwał bardziej Sanguinius. W końcu Horus zgodził się przekazać Vivar całą swoją wiedzę oraz dręczące go niepewności. Petronela wiedziała, że już nigdy więcej nie napisze czegoś tak wstrząsającego i wzruszającego jednocześnie. Nikt nie miał nadziei na uzdrowienie Horusa. Jedyna osoba, która mogła go uzdrowić - Imperator - był daleko. Szeptano, że Imperator opuścił Horusa i Legion. Pod nieobecność Lokena i Torgaddona, którzy udali się z powrotem na Davin celem znalezienia ostrza, które zraniło Horusa (co mogło pomóc w wyleczeniu Prymarchy), pod namową Erebusa pozostała część Kwadry podjęła decyzję udania się do Delvos - miejsca kultu znajdującego się na planecie Davin. Była to pozostałość dawnych wierzeń, których Legion Niosących Słowo nie wykorzenił. Tam Mistrz Wojny został umieszczony w Świątyni Węża w nadziei, że tajemna magia pierwotnych mieszkańców planety go uleczy. Umysł Mistrza Wojny trafił do Osnowy. Podczas tej wędrówki natknął się na Erebusa, który pod postacią jego dawnego przyjaciela Sejanusa, zaczął go mamić wizjami spaczonej przeszłości i potencjalnej przyszłości. Jednak z Horusem nie poszło mu tak łatwo jak myślał. Horus ujrzał moment wykradzenia kapsuł z Prymarchami oraz decyzję Imperatora, który mogąc to powstrzymać, pozwolił na rozproszenie tych cudownych istot. Mistrz Wojny był świadkiem także przyszłych wydarzeń, gdzie na wielkim placu naprzeciwko wielkich posągów dziewięciu Prymarchów, wśród których ku swemu oburzeniu nie dojrzał własnego, oraz pomnika samego Imperatora, zgromadziły się tłumy modlących ludzi, którzy oddawali cześć zbawcy ludzkości. Wściekły Horus poczuł zazdrość, bowiem to on czuł potrzebę oddawania mu hołdów. Nie mogąc tego znieść wykrzyczał: "Ojcze, dlaczego mnie opuściłeś?!" (nawiązanie do Jezusa- przyp. moje). Przewidując za pomocą swoich umiejętności te wydarzenia, do osnowy trafił też drugi Prymarcha- Magnus Czerwony. Magnus próbował uzmysłowić swojemu przyjacielowi, że wizje, których doświadczył, nie muszą się ziścić, bowiem stanowią jedynie potencjalne wydarzenia. Jedynie sam Horus mógł zdecydować, jak ta przyszłość będzie wyglądała. Erebus i Magnus zaczęli toczyć mentalny pojedynek o duszę Horusa. Horus widząc to i kierując się ambicją i dumą, sam zdecydował o swym losie. Decyzja zważyła na losie miliardów i całej galaktyki. 'Herezja' thumb|250x250px|Horus opętany Chaosem Kampania Areliańska Po wyzdrowieniu Horus nakazał udanie się do układu Drakonis Trzy Jedenaście gdzie mieli się spotkać z Dwieście Trzecią Flotą należącą do Pożeraczy Światów. Na miejscu okazało się że system zamieszkuje zaawansowana cywilizacja. Aurecjańska Technologia, takie bowiem miano przybrała ta ludzka konfederacja, dysponowała wieloma dawno zapomnianymi urządzeniami, które stworzyli za pomocą posiadanych STC (Standardowe Wzorce Konstrukcyjne). Wzbudziło to pożądanie w towarzyszących ekspedycji przedstawicielach Mechanicum. Horus zamierzał to wykorzystać. Technokracja z radością chciała przyłączyć się do Imperium, widząc w tym szansę na ponowne zespolenie z ludzkością. Gdy na okręt Horusa przybyła pokojowa delegacja, Mistrz Wojny zdradził ich, rozpętując tym samym wojnę. Oficjanie było to wynikiem rzekomego zaatakowania Horusa przez delegację Technokracji, w rzeczywistości jednak to Horus pierwszy wystrzelił w posłańców. Wojna została sprowokowana przez Horusa z kilku powodów: 1. Chciał zdobyć STC (potem okazało się że są aż dwa), które zapewniło mu wsparcie Mechanicum, 2. Dzięki niekontrolowanemu przelewowi krwi, zapewnił sobie wsparcie Angrona i jego Pożeraczy Światów, 3. Pozbył się niechcianych elementów z Imperialnej Armii, a zwłaszcza jej dowódcy który wysłał niepochlebne raporty na Terrę (min. dotyczące masakry na pokładzie desantowym). Podczas trwającej ok. roku wojny Luperkal zdołał przeciągnąć na swoją stronę część Legionów. Był w nich między innymi Fulgrim (opętanemu przez esencję demona zawartą w mieczu Laerów), któremu podarował antamę. Cała kampanie okazała się w większości sukcesem. Istvaan III Masakra technokracji ujawniła Luperkalowi, że część marines nawet z jego legionu nadal jest wierna Imperium. Jako wybitny strateg miał w zanadrzu jednak plan zlikwidowania tej niedogodności. W celu pozbycia się niechcianych elementów skierował swe wojska na planetę Isstvan III, gdzie doszło do rebelii względem władzy imperialnej. Ponieważ czystka miała objąć całe dostępne mu w danym momencie wojska, do tego zadania wyznaczył siły aż czterech legionów: Synów Horusa, Dzieci Imperatora, Gwardii Śmierci i Pożeraczy Światów. thumb|Bombardowanie Isstvan IIIPrzed odprawą Mistrz Wojny poinformował swych braci o przyczynie wysłania tylu wojsk do stłumienia rebelii i kazał wyselekcjonować im odziały ze wszystkich legionów. Miały się one składać z tych żołnierzy, których lojalności wobec Imperatora Prymarchowie byli pewni, a których nie zdołaliby przeciągnąć na stronę Mistrza Wojny. Plan się powiódł. Gdy siły naziemne podbiły planetę i zdobyły pałac gubernatora Horus nakazał wdrożenie drugiej fazy. Okręty jego floty przeprowadziły zmasowany atak bombami wirusowymi, a na pokładzie doszło do rzezi wszystkich upamiętniaczy (przeżyła tylko trójka uratowana przez jednego z Marines). Atak wirusowy był znakiem że Herezja się rozpoczęła. W tym momencie plan się zaczął psuć. Zamiast szybkiego i skutecznego wybicia sił lojalnych Imperatorowi Horus napotkał przeszkodę. Jeden z przegapionych lojalistów zdołał ostrzec siły naziemne i większość Astartes przeżyła atak. Wściekły Horus chciał zbombardować planetę za pomocą ładunków nuklearnych, ale na przeszkodzie stanął mu prymarcha Pożeraczy Światów. Widząc że lojalni wobec Imperatora Pożeracze przeżyli, desantował się i zaczął ich wyrzynać samodzielnie. Doszło wtedy do kłótni na Mściwym Duchu. Abaddon chciał zbombardować planetę nie patrząc na Angrona. Jednak Horus chciał przekuć to na własne zwycięstwo i rozkazał atak naziemny by konwencjonalnie wybić przy życiu lojalistów. Zamierzał przygotować w ten sposób lojalnych mu żołnierzy na walkę z dotychczasowymi braćmi. Lojalność ta miała się wykształtować w morzu krwi, dzięki czemu zdradzieccy Marines przestali wahać się w obliczu walki z dotychczasowymi sojusznikami. Tak też się stało. Walka była zacięta i długa. Praktycznie wszyscy lojaliści zostali rozgromieni. Mimo wygranej Horus nie był zadowolony. Trwało to za długo i następna faza Herezji mogła zostać zagrożona. Na dodatek doszło do ucieczki kilku lojalnych Imperatorowi okrętów, co spowodowało, że Herezja przestała być tajemnicą. Masakra na Isstvan V Po oczyszczeniu swych sił z niepewnych elementów Horus wdrożył następną fazę swej kampanii. Wiedząc że wieści dotyczące masakry na Isstvanv III dotarły na Terrę, musiał przygotować się na starcie z lojalnymi legionami. Wybrał do tego planetę Isstvan V. Została ona odpowiednio ufortyfikowana i pozostało tylko czekać na przybycie lojalistów. Podczas krwawej walki cała perfidia Horusa ujrzała światło dzienne. Spośród siedmiu wysłanych do walki z nim legionów, cztery w trakcie walk zdradziły swoich sojuszników i uderzyły na nich doprowadzając do klęski. W ten sposób legiony Salamander, Kruczej Gwardii oraz Żelaznych Dłoni zostały prawie całkowicie zmasakrowane, a w ataku zginął Ferrus Manus. Bitwa o Terrę Po złamaniu kręgosłupa lojalnym legionom Astartes Horus skierował się na Terrę. Jego celem był sam Imperator. Mistrz Wojny wiedział, że gdy On zginie, Imperium upadnie. Skierował do tej operacji większość swoich sił. Dzięki przewadze i zaskoczeniu rozbił flotę broniąca macierzystego układu słonecznego i rozpoczął atak. Desant zdradzieckich sił, chodź okupiony gigantycznymi stratami powiódł się i pałac został oblężony. Walki były długie i wyczerpujące. Gdy wydawało się, że lojaliści niedługo padną Horus, w 55 dniu oblężenia otrzymał niepokojące informacje. Na pomoc Imperatorowi leciały dwa Legiony: Kosmiczne Wilki Russa i Mroczne Anioły Liona. Wiedział ze ich przybycie oznacza, co najmniej impas albo i przegraną, bo imperium zaczęło mobilizować siły, których on już nie miał. Nie mając innego wyjścia nakazał opuszczenie tarcz próżniowych na swym okręcie dowodzenia. Wiedział ze Imperator skusi się by wyeliminować swego zdradzieckiego syna. Dzięki magii, teleportujący lojaliści zostali rozproszeni po całym okręcie. Pierwszym, który znalazł Horusa był Sanguinius. Walka między nimi zakończyła się dla Anioła tragicznie. Gdy Horus napawał się wygraną na mostek dotarł sam Imperator. Rozpoczął się ostateczny pojedynek. Obaj walczyli tak fizycznie, jak i za pomocą psioniki. Imperator jednak nie używał całej swej mocy. Zbyt był zaślepiony i nie do końca wierzył, że Luperkal aż tak się zmienił. Horus nie miał takich oporów i śmiertelnie zranił swego ojca. Gdy szykował się do zadania ostatniego ciosu na mostek wbiegł jeden z wojowników Custodes. Horus zabił go jednym spojrzeniem. Wtedy Imperator zrozumiał że jego syn już nie istnieje i korzystając z poświecenia zadał Horusowi śmiertelny cios. Umierający Horus dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, co uczynił i jakim siłom oddał duszę. Wiedząc, że skażenie Chaosem jest nieodwracalne na prośbę upadłego syna Imperator rozerwał uderzeniem psionicznym jego duszę, uniemożliwiając potęgom osnowy jego późniejsze wskrzeszenia. Oblężenie Terry zakończyło się. Dalsze Losy i Dziedzictwo Po przegranej bitwie siły chaosu pod dowództwem Abaddona wycofały się w stronę Oka Grozy. Ciało upadłego Mistrza wojny zostało złożone w świątyni, gdzie oddawano mu cześć. Niestety Dzieci Imperatora nagłym atakiem porwały ciało, aby Fabiusz mógł na nim eksperymentować. Abaddon powiódł siły Synów Horusa do ataku i odbił je. Wiedząc, że ciało Mistrza Wojny nadal będzie kusiło różne stronnictwa do eksperymentów, dokonał jego zniszczenia. Następnie rozkazał przemalować pancerze legionistów na czarno, aby jego wojownicy na zawsze zapamiętali doznaną hańbę. W ten sposób doszło do powstania Czarnego Legionu. Sam zabrał szpon Horusa i przybrał miano Mistrza Wojny. Ponadto, Abaddon złożył przysięgę, że pomści swego mistrza i nie zawiedzie tam, gdzie Horus poniósł klęskę. W tym momencie zaczęła się trwająca ponad 10 tysięcy lat nieustanna wojna z Imperium. Ekwipunek Miecz - wykonany przez Ferrusa Manusa i używany do czasu Davina. Szpon Horusa - Energetyczna rękawica. Dar Mechanicum. Pancerz Wspomagany - Dar od Mechanicum. Zdolności * Horus był utalentowanym strategiem. Potrafił błyskawicznie analizować i wykryć słabe strony wroga, wykorzystując je bezlitośnie. Jego ulubiona taktyką było "odcięcie głowy" - czyli zamiast mozolnego podbijania planety wolał zaatakować główne struktury dowodzenia. Dzięki tej taktyce reszta sił na planecie była łatwiejsza do pacyfikacji czy włączenia potem do Imperium. * Największym talentem Horusa jednak była dyplomacja. Potrafił on kilkoma słowami nagiąć każdego do swych planów. * Według niektórych Prymarchów tylko on i Sanguinius potrafiliby pokonać Angrona w walce wręcz. Ciekawostki * Horus to imię egipskiego boga nieba i opiekuna dynastii faraonów. * Luperkal''' 'to miano pochodzące od łacińskiego słowo Lupus i oznacza Wilka * Każdy z Prymarchów odzwierciedlał jeden z aspektów Imperatora. Horus był odbiciem żądzy władzy. * Zanim został spaczony przez Chaos był pokornym człowiekiem i traktował innych jak równego sobie. * Mimo że nie urodził się na Cthonii wyuczył się jej akcentu i często używał. * Miał bardzo melancholijną, ale i zarazem wybuchową naturę. Stąd tak zbliżył się z Sanguinusem i Fulgrimem. * Potrafił ocenić prawidłowo człowieka po kilku sekundach rozmowy z nim. Źródła ''Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa (cała książka) Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie (cała książka) Herezja Horusa: Galaktyka w ogniu (cała książka) Herezja Horusa: Fulgrim Kodeks : Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu 4 edycja Realm of Chaos: Slaves of Darkness (1988) Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Prymarchowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Bohaterowie Czarnego Legionu